A memory of a Mate
by LadyMishkaMaruInuKitsu
Summary: A story of a memory lost due to an over baring need to protect her families rules. Love that must over come the battle of wars and persistence of duty. x x I'm not great at summarizing yet... This is my very first fan fic EVER x-x please be gentle with me.


This is a story I have been working on for some time. I've got a small obsession with Sesshomaru of InuYasha. However, I know I own nothing of the Inuyasha Anime, I do own my own characters that are not of the anime itself. I do hope ya'll enjoy it.

The name of this Story is Mishka.

Her body trembled in the dull gleam of early morning light. Pressure at the woman's back caused her to tense as a flash of painful memories intruded upon her sleepy mind. She felt something move across her stomach to take notice it was a large pale hand. The flesh that rested against her was warm, known and gentle. A sigh left her lips as the painful thoughts waded away to another coaxing of that warmth.

Circling her stomach was the loving embrace of her best friend. He was hers and hers alone in moments like this. She couldn't help feeling the possessiveness that passed through her daily as others approached him to speak. Nearly drowning her in her low self-esteem and aggitated feelings.

Yet here in these kind of moments she was at peace. The weight at her back shifted softly and the male's husky tone whispered into her ear. "Morning..." It was a simple sound that brought happiness to her before she turned towards that form. His golden gaze burned brightly at the happiness that buzzed him in the mornings they got to spend together.

"Come ye raise and wake to the world..." Echoed the voice of an elderly woman, a shrine priestess that cared for the two whom had come into her hut one day acompaning the friends that dwelled here.

"Inuyasha will be waiting for ye at the entrance of town." Quietly the yokai shifted tiredly, looking back at the opening of the elderly woman's hut. He was not very fond of the half breed his love needed to keep an eye upon. A request by the hanyou's father made many years prior to the current world.

Stiring from her comfort the female rose, her brightly gleaming emerald irises fixated upon the doorway. The matt swayed with a warm breeze filled with the sweet scent of the pine needles. She giggled gently as she pressed her palm into her companion.

"Wake up Toshi...we must be on our way. I do not wish to be late." Her voice was warm and delicate as she stood from the palet they shared that night. The evening prior had consisted of drinking zelously with the monk and the demon slayer.

A groan left the bundle of blankets as she chuckled once more. Her thoughts tinged with annoyance briefly before padding to the small stool that rested her kimono. She knew today was the day that she would be meeting the hanyou's half brother. A curiousity in her mind as she padded through the matt after adjusting the silken fabric across her frame.

Standing briefly in the sunlight she had a time to brush her clawed digits through the pale silver locks that graced her cranium. The scent of the half breed assulted her even before he made his way towards her.

The red fire rat hakama that graced his form aggitated her senses. She looked him over before bringing the wide rim of her sleeve to cover her sensative nose. It had obviously not been washed properly in a while.

"Good morning, Inuyasha...your elderly friend said you would be awaiting us at the entrance of the town." Her voice was light as she spoke tenderly and attempting to ignore the frustrating scent his clothing wafted.

"Keh, I do as I wish. I saw you before I headed that way and figured I'd tell ya I was going to go. Sorry for the old hag's wake up calls. She tends to be persistant in early mornings." Inuyasha voiced loudly as he padded smoothly towards the woman.

She chuckled gently as she looked towards the matted door at her back and gave a light sigh. He was going to make them late to the meeting of the Lord of the West. It annoyed her grately that her own companion was being disrespectful. Even though he was also a pure breed she knew she would one day wish him a way with the world.

"Are your human companions joining us today, little hanyou?" She asked teasingly towards the easily aggitated male. His dog ears twitched some at her use of the word. It was her version of an endearment of the dog demon half breed. Even though the term aggitated him beyond belief he knew the power of this woman simply due to it raidiating off of her.

"Kagome is taking her time to prepare as we're talking now. I don't know about the other two, they haven't left their hut all mornin." His words were curt and short at the term she used for him.

She noted the annoyance that laced within his voice as she giggled softly and tilted her head some to him. Just as she was about to speak the matt of her hut opened and stepped into the light was her male companion. His attitude much like the hanyou's even though he was far less likely to spout off at the mouth.

"Hey Half breed, we are running behind, tell your friends to hurry up." His curt tone escaped his lips as he leaned some upon his right leg. His left was wrapped in a bandage from days prior. He reminded Inuyasha of a certain wolf that always grouched at him.

Inuyasha's group had come upon the two injured Yokai simply due to Kagome's sensing of the jewel shards they had possessed. The female knew they were important jewels but could not for the life of her understand their draw they had of other yokai. She simply gave them to the woman without need of keeping them. Thus they came to the small village that seemed dearly povered compared to the villages of the northern and eastern lands.

"We are not that far behind, Toshi. No need to be rude to our companion." Spoke the soft tone of the woman. Her elven apparance was eligant even in her seemingly worn kimono. She had to borrow some of the villagers cothing due to her own being destroyed. Even though it reaked of human flesh she would not complain. She was a content yokai, in the mornings. She was easily flustered into blushing at a brief memory of the way the human monk asked her to bare his children during their drunken fun.

What had amused her was when the demon slayer had used such little strength to subdue his annoying ravings. The wind mused her silver locks some as she came free of her reverie in the moment the scent of the humans fell to her. Emerald eyes shifted from the two males to that of the on coming humans.

The monk's clothing was wrinkled and worn almost as poorly as her own borrowed kimono. A low sigh left her lips as she let her mind settle on a thought. ' Once we return to the eastern land be sure to gift these poor fools proper clothing.' As a mental note taken she nodded towards them.

The rather cheerful miko waved at them as she spoke eagerly towards them all.  
"Good Morning, Toshi Sama, Good Morning Mishi!"

'Mishi, now that was an interesting interpretation of her name.' A light chuckle left her lips as she bowed slightly towards the young woman. Though Toshi gave a light scoff at the lack of 'Sama' at the end of the demoness' new pet name from the priestess.

"Her name is not Mishi..." Inuyasha spoke coldly folding his sleeves inward. His words towards the woman he seemed to have an infatuation for surprised the demoness. Was this hanyou so cruel towards the woman that loved him on purpose?

" Tis fine, Inuyasha." The demoness spoke softly as she once more folded her sleeves together before turning her attention once more towards the miko. "Good Morning, Ka...go...Me" She pronounced the woman's name slowly so not to mix up the lettering.

The monk and demonslayer were quietly discussing things away from their small group as she spoke. Before they joined the rest of the little group and Sango spoke gently towards the demoness.

"Miroku, has something he would like to say to you, Lady Marimishi." Her words were warning towards the monk before he came in the center of the group and bowed apologeticly.

" Please forgive my behavior from last night, Sango informed me that I was very thoughtless and rude by requesting such embarasing statement towards a Lady of the East. " His words were honest yet, Marimishi could hear the slight pain in the words he spoke. Another delicate chuckle escaped the woman's lips as she stood still before them.

"All is forgiven human." Toshi's rude tone cut in as he stepped between the monk and his lady smoothly with the fluid grace of the demon he was. Mari shook her head some and rested her hand against her companion's arm softly.

"Lets get going..." Inuyasha cut in frankly ready to be rid of the overly similar pure breed.

With that they began their journey into the western lands.

They were to journey into the west on behest of her mother's desire to seek an alliance with the West. The South had began to press their boarders and the elderly demoness was becoming tired of her family fighting against her about wedding off her only child. Marimishi did not wish to wed the young Dragon Prince. And her mother could sense this at the time they had met. Little did her dear mother know the reason of such anger towards the dragons proposal. It had little to do with being tied to the land and simply because Marimishi was a powerful yokai that few had not desired to mate. Yet, Marimishi did not wish to wed simply for power, she wanted most was love. And she already desired a certain male, that her mother would not allow simply because of his station in their house.

Once more being brought out of her reverie between the shouting of Inuyasha and Toshi. They were arguing about the usefulness of the human's jewel.

"I say it is a waste of time to seek this 'shard' out while My Lady has an important mission to achieve." Toshi's loud voice echoed through the small wooded clearing as the women sat quietly around the camp fire. They sat sipping tea from cups that the young human woman Kagome had called styrophom...It was an interesting looking cup that held the warmth of the liquid well. Even though she was growing tired of the fighting she seemed cheerful.

"Kagome, please tell me more about your homeland?" Marimishi's voice cut through the arguing that seemed to plague the moods of the group all but this girl.

Toshi and Inuyasha seemed to freeze in their arguments as her voice held a warning that was easily directed at them. Yet still it had held a gentle lul towards the young woman.

With a blush Kagome looked towards Mishi and smiled softly and spoke. " Well where I come from my home sits on a shrine that my family has cared for forever."

Nodding in a content manor the woman took another sip of her tea before finishing the drink with ease. This substance the young miko had called sugar made the drink far more enjoyable. Easily she rested the cup back in front of her upon the matt Toshi had set for her to rest her delicate form upon. She was still seemingly achy from their battles towards the Western Lands. For it cut through the lands of the south, and Dragons no matter their weakness loved to fight with her family.

Kagome smiled towards the woman as she seemed quiet and stoic like the young lord they were escorting her and her companion to see. Though she was curious for the affection that was between Toshi and her. A sigh left her lips as she looked towards the two males as they began bantering quieter this time to not disturb the women.

Of course the monk was quiet next to his, slayer. At least she assumed she was his. For the male's scent was all over the woman. Her silent curiosity was snapped towards them when she watched the slayer thump him again with her large bone made weapon. Mishi's eyes widened some as she was curious of how the human male could survive these strange interactions.

Sango stood abruptly grabbing her weapon once more as she looked towards the trees. Her only reason of tensing was simply because the two arguing males had went silent. Inuyasha had pulled his sword which had elongated into the famous Tetsaiga. It was a beautifully crafted weapon, Marimishi thought before turning to the reason of the tension.

There at the edge of their little group stood the cool edged male, known as Di'gio. He was the Prince of the South. An annoyed gleam appeared across Toshi and Mishi's features with ease. He had appearently been following their scent since they left the East.

" Why are you even here, Toshi? A lowly retainer such as yourself should be mopping up the blood of your precious family. I left it as a gift at your Lady's home." His voice was smug, thick and ruthless as he glanced towards the hanyou beside him and laughed. "Besides, I didn't know you hung out with half breeds like this one." He pointed towards Inuyasha.

"Who the hell asked you!" Inuyasha and Toshi's voices shot out in unison. This brought mirth to the dragon's eyes as he leaned forward and laughed heavily. His gaze fell to the woman he had been stalking for some time and he spoke with that same mirth filled tone.

"And You, My Lady, what reason are you waisting your time going to that Dog's house? You know that I could easily give you the pleasure any Lord or even lowly halfling could give."

His tone burned her thoughts easily as she glowered at him. She stood slowly as the women watched her with restlessness at the current moment. But suddenly the realization that this was the male that the woman had told them about held their attention to the situation firmly.

Mishi simply wasn't there in the next moment, her dangerous claws appeared at the dragon prince's throat as she spoke in a low threatening manor. " You will not speak ill of my companions. No matter their blood or Decendence. You Vile reptile, are lucky I have some respect for human women. Dealing with the likes of you would be matters of a second if I were to wish your death." Her voice was low, and deadly. Again it reminded Kagome much of the stoic lord and half brother of her companion. Sesshomaru's image seemed to flutter across the image of the woman in the young miko's mind and she giggled momentarily but inwardly to keep it to herself.

The tension was tight before Mishi withdrew herself from the male's being. She looked angrily at him as he spoke his next words. " Never the less, you will be my mate even if it kills you. My father and your mother are at war, and it would appease me greatly even if I had to see you on your knees in a collar."

Within the moment Toshi appeared his own claws flew at the dragon's throat as he growled threateningly. Yet he was not expecting the tall dark haired prince to shift in that moment. The bright glint of silver was easily seen just as Mishi took a breath to tell him no, she was not in time for the blade to slide home.

Her world froze in that moment as everyone attacked at once. Kagome's purifying arrow flew over head but was deflected, the purity being absorbed by the sword in his hand. The dragon prince chuckled as he had torn the blade from Toshi, he now lay bleeding on the forest floor at his feet.

"Pity, I kinda liked his attitude..." Chuckled the dragon as he looked back down at the woman he would make his mate one day. "Besides, I couldn't keep him around anyways, not even when I am king of the East and South. He was to much in love with what is mine to be trusted." He shook the blood from his blade before clashing his blade with Inuyasha's slash of the wind scar. It had been tempered away into the void of his own demon blade. Within moments he seemed to vanish and he grabbed Mishi by the collar of her kimono, a look of distaste filled the male's lips as he forced a rough kiss upon her lips. She choked against him as she forced herself away from him angrily she howled into the sky holding Toshi's blood covered face in her lap. Her kimono once again ruined. The man's blood she had loved so dearly soaking her legs and through to her flesh.

The dragon vanished much like the enemy of her companions always seemed to, in a burst of a grey purple miasma. Though it was unlike that of the hanyou Naraku's. This held a melting affect. The trees around them began to shutter and melt down around them. It reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru's poisonous drool. The momentary flash of memory quickly shedded as Inuyasha Picked her up and lifted them into the sky. "MISHI!" Kagome's voice cried out to the half breed as he took her out of the poisonous mist.

Here in the Miasma she waited quietly as it ate through the fabric of the human's kimono and began to eat at her flesh slowly, pain burned in her mind as she stared at the emotionless face of her once lover. She was angry, and it burned inside more than the pain of his acidic gas. With a quick rush of her hands to her lips she pressed a kiss to the male's already melting flesh and vanished into the sky to join her new friends. A drive now burning inside her far greater than the moments prior to the visit. Sango and Miroku floated next to the bounding Hanyou as they followed after the demoness.

Her tears burned the acid from her skin as she finally fell towards the ground. She landed in a creek a few miles from where they had been. When she looked towards the sky she muttered softly as a single tear strolled her cheek. "I will be with you soon, my sweet Toshi..." The thought brought her quitely into a silenced state. Yet she would not die to the hands of the dragon prince whom dared such insolence. 'Not yet...I will avenge you and your family first...' Her final thoughts. Her thoughts turned off as she closed her eyes and let herself be carried into the silence of near death.

"Kagome! She is over here!" Called Inuyasha's sharp voice across the wooded area. He couldn't even smell her scent which was strange because of his sensative nose. Though it was due to the rushing water she had landed in. It washed away her scent from the air even.

Kagome quickly ran towards the hanyou whom had set her down near the first fall of the broken branches. She had seemed to crawl into the waters as she was dying. Mishi's body lay still, though as Kagome watched she realized she was not dead. Her voice was soft as she spoke over the demoness.

"Quickly wash the poison from her skin!" Her voice was frantic as she began spraying the waters of the stream across the woman's bare form. As soon as Kagome and the other's had washed the waters over her form, she had the men place her against a palet of her sleeping bag.

"She is still alive, but poor Toshi..." Kagome's voice left in a soft cry as she watched the demoness in the still state of a strange sleep. Demons seemed to go into these states when they were close to death or healing themselves.

"To...To...shii..." Spoke in a hushed voice of Mishi as she lay in the silent steadying state. Kagome held her hand softly as it was now wrapped in a thin wrapping from her bag to let the healing balm set in. Though she knew the demoness would heal quickly she didn't know the strength she had left after her heart had been killed in front of her.

Inuyasha stood quickly his hand fell upon the hilt of Tetsaiga as he growled low. "Damn Bastard!"

"Inuyasha, be quiet..." Kagome spoke softly as she pressed her palms against the chest of the woman. She was shaking as the miasma was washing through her flesh attempting to eat away the being from within. Yet Mari was stronger than most of her kind. She was an ancient being, much like Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru.

Sango sat on the other side of the demoness curious as she spoke softly over her. "Do you think she will recover? I am unsure how any woman would survive human or demon when witnessing their loved ones torn from them in such an ugly way."

Kagome gave a soft look towards her friend before she looked down towards the demoness now resting in a strange shivering state. "Do you think Sesshomaru would help her?" She asked quietly as she watched the question wrestle over the hunter's face. They both were quite for some time, Miroku built a fire with the help of Inuyasha. They sat quietly and ate as they watched their healing friend. Worry was built in the heart of the miko and huntress as they kept watch over her protectively. The two men simply sighed at the reactions of the women. It was like watching sisters over a mother's death. But Inuyasha knew the demoness wasn't going to die yet. He could smell it in her youki aura, it was building itself up quickly. Also knowing that the miasma that the dragon had sprayed towards them was more for the humans than for Marimishi and himself than anything else. 'Another halfbreed hating demon pure breed, at least with Toshi he felt it was more a teasing', he grumped inwardly.

The scent of a strong youkai wafted over his sense as he quickly stood with the monk. They both readied themselves in a quick manor looking towards the western opening of the clearing.

"Inu Yasha..." Spat the words of the stoic prince. The white silk of his kimono shifted as he stepped into the light of their fire. The sun had already sunk away under the horizon which left them graced with the glow of fire light. As if his brother's presence in his land was an insult. Yet within a moment his gaze fell from his brother quickly towards the reason he came.

"I sensed a strong youki, then yours...I was curious if you had lain waste to another vassel...yet here I find you and your strange little group...With her..." His words seemed to fall as he looked her over disbelieving.

Within moments the youkai prince had Tokijin drawn and clashed against Tetsaiga harshly. His growling voice escaped with ease as he spoke through clentched teeth.

"Did you do this, half breed!?" He spoke the words venomously towards his half brother.

Pushing him off harshly drawing back, Inuyasha spat at the ground growling towards Sesshomaru and spoke. " The hell do you mean did I do this!? Does that look like something I would do!?" His words rose and the anger in him fumated against Sesshomaru's senses he growled as he spoke once more. "A dragon prince attacked us, and Marimishi was his main aim..."

The stoic prince seemed to accept his brother's words and tested them for the truth, finding no decieving flavor he sheathed his blade and turned from him in a rush of white silk. He appeared near the women that stood protectively over the demoness. A low growl left his lips as he looked at them.

"Move..." His only word fell from his lips threateningly.

"No!" Kagome growled back protectively. "We won't let you hurt her!" Spoke Sango in the same tone. A bemused smirk perked at Sesshomaru's lips as he looked over them.

"When did you demon slayer, and you miko, become so protective over demons?" His voice was meant to be humerous yet to those whom were not used to his tones seemed threatening. "Besides, was I not the one whom she was coming to meet?" Once more he held the dangerous gleam within his gaze as he looked over the two women.

They had forgotten that he was exactly whom the demoness had come to see. Though Kagome held his gaze threateningly. Sango was the more mature of the two and took her friends hand. "Kagome...he is right. Marimishi Sama, came to meet with him...we should not interfere."

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Sango, then down to that of Mishi's wrapped form. Worry was burning in her gaze before she looked towards Sesshomaru threateningly. Her words fell from her lips in a quick rush. "I will move, if you promise not to hurt her. If I think you are hurting her I will not refrane from purifying your ass."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow sarcasticly before chuckling. "Do you think you can?" His words were mirth filled as he leaned down. Sango drew Kagome away some to prevent the anger that she could feel perminating from her friend. He knelt looking over the woman's wrapped frame with a curious brow perked upward.

"Why is she wrapped in these bandgages?" His voice seemed soft as he examined the demoness slowly. Warm air seemed to radiate off the Taiyokai. Kagome tensed as it clashed against her reiki and she growled in her own anger. "Don't hurt her, Sesshomaru...I will not hesitate!"

"Woman, would you shut up..." This was from Inuyasha whom all had seemed to forget when Sesshomaru was talking to the miko. She simply turned her fuming gaze upon the half breed and growled softly. "Sit Boy!" She called and he fell face first into the earth. A groan left the male's lips as he lay face in the dirt.

"Hn..." Was all that was heard from the demoness as she opened emerald orbs to look up upon the face before her. The noise had brought her out of the revery she assumed would be her death. Kagome flew to her side as Sesshomaru stood beside her.

"Oh Marimishi you're alright!" Squeaked Kagome in her excited yet softend tone. The girl had a strange admiration for the beautiful demoness. This confused Sesshomaru and Inuyasha greatly. Knowing most demons didn't like humans in the slightest. Especially pure breeds like himself and Marimishi.

"Mishka..." Spoke Sesshomaru, which caught everyone off guard. They looked at him curiously.

"What did you call her that for her name is Marimishi." Kagome spoke holding the demoness' hand gently in her own.

"Her name is Mishka Marimishi." He spoke once more in a matter of fact manor.

Mishi's form shifted some as she sat up slowly with the help of Kagome's soft hands. The demoness growled softly as she took realization that the male before her was infact the prince of the west. She could not stand being seen as weak before one of the royal inu blood.

Her gaze clouded briefly as she shivered from the chill of the water that had been washed over her delciate form. She looked to Kagome briefly before speaking lightly towards the other woman. " I am sorry for not being completely honest with you, Kagome...I did not wish to tell you my full name." She pushed up from the ground before wincing some in the pains of the poisons running through her. Everyone tensed as she began to fall Kagome attempted to rush forward to catch her, but in the strangely uncharacteristic manor Sesshomaru was the one whom was there. He caught her lightly against his chest his gaze fixated in a slight shock of his own actions before the emotionless demenor returned to his icy facade.

Kagome froze as she witnessed the strange behavior of the demon lord, she had come to know as compasionless. It was then a small voice called out of the trees. "Sesshomaru Sama!" Spoke the small girl as she ran forward and stopped only a few feet from the group. The girl, Rin smiled happily as she looked towards the stoic lord. A giggle leaving her lips as she saw the situation before her.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru spoke lightly towards the girl. "Fetch Ah-Un...we must return to the Palace of the Moon. " His words were soft towards her and this as well was a seemingly normal thing even for the inu tachi.

Kagome smiled softly at the young human that had come to be Sesshomaru's ward. She was an adorable little girl that had apparently found her way into the heart of the demon lord. This didn't surprise her simply because Rin was adorable.

"Maru..." Spoke Mishi softly as she looked up to him in slight surpise of the young female. Her gaze was fixated upon the child that looked so much like someone they had known from court many years before Inuyasha's birth.

He simply gave her a warning glance and kept her silent as he spoke lightly to her alone. Inuyasha's dog ears twitched to the lightness in his elder half brother's voice.

"We do not have time, I must get you to the Palace to aid in your recovery...the poison has not yet dispersed. If we do not heal you, another of our race will die. This Sesshomaru will not allow that on his lands if he can keep it from occuring." Sesshomaru had began speaking in the third person when he was in a, ' I am better than everyone' sort of mood.

"Bring the others..." Her voice was firm but it trembled from the weakness of the poison in her blood. He simply grumbled a response to the woman in his arms and looked towards his half wit brother.

"Inu Yasha..." he tested the boy's name from his lips before grumbling lightly. " You are to follow this Sesshomaru and Mishka to his home...at..the Lady's request."

Inuyasha blinked at his brother in a strangely dumbfounded manor before gripping his sword's hilt. "Why the hell do I care what you want me to do?" Kagome's hand fell upon Inuyasha's arm gently as tears welled in her eyes. This caught the hanyou off guard as she spoke a simple word. "Please..."

He was in shock at the sadness that radiated off the young woman at his side and nodded in defeat. Sango and Miroku gathered their supplies before hefting themselves upon the back of Kirara gently. The fire cat had been silent at the groups side as usual. The one that seemed to be missing was the small fox demon, Shippo. This brought a strange confusion to the demon lord as he was unaware of what was going to happen in the near future.

Sesshomaru had carried the injured demoness in a strange cradled manor, much to the world of Kagome's time known as Bridal style. This was surprising for the group to see as he was tender with the demoness. Having only known him for his rough demenour towards other demons.

Once they had arrived at the Palace that had once been a tattured ancient building had been revived to a pristine work of art. Kagome had known from her own time due to the history classes she had attented in school. Walking down the halls was a quest in itself simply because she had only ever been here once.

The floor gleamed like marble even though it was of an old sakura tree. Walls were made of the same wood yet they held more of a softer lightended gleam due to the heat of the sun that the outter walls held against them.

Making their way to the room which Sesshomaru had rested Mishi, Kagome softly tapped at the bamboo sliding door. The rice paper outline held the strange image of a female dog demon that had flown through the sky with demons at her back chasing after her. The voice of Mishka fell through the door with ease which startled Kagome some.

"Enter..."

"How are you doing, Mishi...Sama." Kagome spoke softly as she slid the door back.

When the door opened Kagome froze, Sango as well stared in a strange surprise. Before them rested in a chair a woman they had not seen. Her long silver locks shimmered along her frame like a veil of power. The once dull emerald orbs they had witnessed through their time together burned with its power.

A violet kimono that held the similiar markings of Sesshomaru's haori's rested easily around the woman. She looked like royalty before the two girls. Surprise was dancing along the human's faces. The demoness was radiant, a power to be reckonded with. For she had not been honest with her companions. For she was not simply the daughter of the East's Lady of the House. She was, The Lady of the East. A name that had been gifted her at birth. Beauty was uncomparable. Only one female Inu Taiyokai could even slightly compare to her appearance and that was Sesshomaru's Mother.

"I am doing well, Kagome San...and what of you and your companions?" Her voice held a strange draw to it that held the refinement. It had been four days since they had arrived in the Palace of the Moon. And she had not been allowed to visit Mishi in that time. This was due to Sesshomaru not wishing the Lady to be disturbed. If it had not been Mishka's request to the stoic lord for them to visit they would not have been granted permission.

Kagome came across the room and knelt at the woman's side and slipped her hands over her friend's gently. Her gaze filled with tears as she spoke softly to the demoness. "Do you promise you are alright? " Sango as well slipped to her side with ease kneeling at the demoness' oposite side of Kagome.

Mishka gave a delicate smile towards the two human women before her. They were so caring even though she was a demoness. Their kinds had always clashed against one another. Kagome looked as if she were on the verge of crying before Mishka's voice fell soothingly across the women at her hands.

"I promise dear girl, I am well. There is no need to worry about me. Nothing that dragon can do will bring me to my death. Not unless I am ready to let go, besides. I must take his life for dishonoring my dearest Toshi. He was not of royal lineage but he was my closest friend. " Mishka's voice held a tinge of sadness at the loss of her dearest companion. It did not go unnoticed by either woman and they cried softly for the Demoness.

Knowing that the woman before them would not cry due to her station they shed tears for her. Mari was unsure what to say to the gentleness of the two women before her. She sat in silence as she let them shed the tears she was not allowed.

On the oposite side of the palace, the scent of salt filled the air along with the scent of sorrow. Sesshomaru scowled lightly before turning to his half wit brother whom had been pacing back and forth in his study. He noticed the young half breed freeze at the scent of Kagome and Sango's tears. Soon after he turned towards Sesshomaru and grumped.

" We have to kill that ass hole...he killed an Easterner on the Western Soils...he was ruthless and idiotic!" Inuyasha's voice always scraped across the pure breeds ears with frustrating ease.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his half brother. As if he decided it was strangely an agreeable statement never the less. He simply sighed inwardly and spoke in his light barotone voice.

"Inu Yasha..." Quickly cut off by his idiotic brother.

"No! I don't want to hear you reject me this time Sesshomaru. He needs to be killed. And the sooner the better." Inuyasha raged before looking back at the taiyokai.

"...Hn...I was not going to disagree, fool. Now shut your mouth so I might speak." The elder of the two spoke again in a sterner voice which seemed to mute the younger male. " I agree, that we must kill this dragon. Especially since it was his father's father that killed ours. However, the fact that he killed upon my soil one in such a lowly station is not enough to be cause of the battle ahead."

This made Inuyasha growl in annoyance but before he could speak, the feel of a powerful yokai grated upon his sense. He turned quickly as the scent of women filled the room with ease.

Standing in the doorway to the Inu TaiYokai's study was the woman that the inu-tachi had escorted almost all the way here. She stood in a two layer violet kimono gleaming in its beauty. Sesshomaru's breath caught briefly before he cleared his throat to regain his composure. Unsure at the brief thoughts that had charged his mind at the site of the woman fully rested and in such a beautiful state.

"My Lord..." Mishka's voice called softly before she gave a slight bow towards the males in the room. Her delicate nature caused a pange of rememberance towards the female. She had followed his father around as a young woman. Though she was not much older than Sesshomaru himself. She was a sight to be seen and taken in. Though she was beautiful, she was deadly when she wished to be. For she had killed many of the human lords that had come after Inuyasha and his human mother when their father was slayn by the vindictive dragons.

"Mishka, you should be resting..." Sesshomaru's voice was neutral but its meaning held something deeper between the two yokai that was quickly passed between them.

" How can I be expected to rest when the killer of my companion is out in this world?" Mishka spoke to him in a strange challenging tone, but it was a cherade to mask the understanding the taiyokai's message had recieved.

Inuyasha watched the two demons as they held a strange battle of wits. Yet he felt the conversation was more as if they were catching up like old friends. The two had obviously known one another prior to his life. He didn't even know that the demoness was to watch over him. Especially that had been at the behest of his father's wishes before his death.

"Lady Mishka, have you even told the half breed...of your true nature?" Sesshomaru asked, as if to end the strange emotions that were beginning to stir his beast.

Mishka's face softened some in understanding before she came to sit upon the low pillow at his desk. Her gaze shifted gently into a comfortable state before hissing a sigh of uncomforting pain. Sesshomaru looked at her quickly but briefly he sat at the side of his desk he usually found most comfort, the head of the table.

"What does he mean, Mishka?" Inuyasha asked in a seemingly confused state. Confusion had began to worm its way into the hanyou's mind as he looked towards the woman.

Briefly sighing a soft breath, mist appeared upon the desk of the TaiYokai. Within the mist an image swirled to life. The battle at the manor of his mother was witnessed before him. Inuyasha noticed his beautiful mother, Princess Izyoi in all her glory.

His breath hitched as emotions threatened to take him, he watched the scene play out of his mother's castle was lain to burn by dragons. Some in human form and some in their true forms. He saw a young woman standing by his mother, her silver hair dancing dangerously in the flame kissed winds. She was a fighter by many terms as she held a silver barrier around the princess and herself. Nestled in the human's arms was a little bundle of blankets. Crying could be heard through the mist.

The image changed as the hanyou was a child in the human village, chasing a ball into the center of his mother's vassels. When they called him half breed he then ran to his mother's side asking her the term. She wept in silence as she held her child. Yet behind the woman stood the yokai he had seen in the previous images.

Once more the final set of images came through the mist, it was the same demoness along side his father in his final moments. His words fell gentle to the female. " Tell my son to be good for you, Mishka...hide my tomb to his right eye..." Once more the female's face fell into the misted apperition. Inuyasha was silent as he had his own momentary flashback. Never had he been truly alone. He had always felt someone was following him. Something had protected him after his mother's death.

Looking up as the mists disipated he saw her features emotionless like a mask he knew his brother wore well. She looked at him with this face, and he couldn't believe for the moment that it was her he had seen. Mishka's voice spoke in a soft tone as she looked over the hanyou.

" I have been guarding you since you were born...until I was called home to be at my own mother's side in recent events." As she spoke the mist pooled once more upon the table as a memory that was personal between Sesshomaru and herself filled the scene.

A young human woman looked at the two friends as they played quietly while the two yokai's parents laughed and drank with the warlord of the Northern lands. The young human woman looked almost identical to the human child Rin. Shock danced across Inuyasha's face as he had witnessed his brother's childhood briefly before it was swept away by the embarassed Mishka.

Her powers were still weak it went against her will to show their memory. Sesshomaru looked at her in an almost shocked manor at the memory he had long since forgotten. He let a light smirk fill his lips before he sighed inwardly. She was going to be a pain until she was completely healed.

"What...what are you..." Inuyasha's voice cut through the two's momentary what ever it was he thought.

Mishka froze briefly looking from Sesshomaru to that of the half breed before her lips curled into a soft smile. Her thoughts drifted to what the boy would best believe.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha..." Her words were gentle as she spoke towards the boy.

"I mean I get my brother and I are Inu blooded but I can't tell by your scent what you are...What...Are You?" He questioned once more and she gave a soft sigh leaving her lips.

" I am a half breed in a sense...little Inu Yasha..." She spoke softly before giggling lightly to the stern look she got from Sesshomaru.

"Don't tease the boy..." He murmured before looking to his half brother.

" What do you mean? Half breed? Are you a hanyou? You sure as hell don't smell like one...what..." InuYasha's voice was cut off once more by his brothers.

" She is an Inu Kitsu DiaYokai, Inu Yasha..." His words came harsh and gentle at the same time as he looked back over at the woman.

The male blinked curiously as he watched the smile upon the woman's face shrink before blush fell over her perfect cream cheeks. Inuyasha began to feel a strange pull to the woman. She was like a mother to him...it felt, strange and sad. This new found energy he felt.

"Please, do not look upon me in such away, Hanyou..." Her words came out in a flustered harshness. She did not wish this young half breed to become infatuated with a woman he would never be allowed to have.

Sesshomaru gave a light smirk before it vanished from his face, as quickly as it had came. Before anything else could be said a loud explosion sounded near the front gates. Sesshomaru and Mishka were gone within a blink of an eye. Inuyasha soon followed after them.

When they came to the front gates, a dragon lay on its side breathing harshly, this beast was emerald green. His scales almost the perfect match to Lady Mishka's irises. Though they were no where near as drawing. Kagome stood with her bow in hand, it glowed a brilliant pink glow of her reiki. The young woman turned and looked to the three yokai and bowed apologeticly. Once Sesshomaru and Mishka realized why, they both bowed forward bubbling with laughter within their aura's however their faces remained straight.

This young miko took down a messenger from the sky with a single arrow of reiki power. Kagome blinked as she felt the mirth that filled the two full blooded demons. Inu Yasha went to the dragon and blinked as it groaned at him. He was clearly embarased for being harmed by a mere human girl. Within a matter of moments the man's power swirled around him. Down into his human form, the male had beautiful emerald locks that shimmered with the same green as his eyes. Yet the man before them was no dragon.

Mishka looked into the gaze of the male whom had held the appearance of a dragon and sighed as she stepped towards him. The Inu Kitsu shook her head as she looked him over gently. Kagome froze in the moment of knowledge that Mishka knew this male. Yet she was causious in letting him get close to Mishka before her voice wisked into the air.

"Greetings, my sweet messenger Ne'Som." The male chuckled embarasedly as his arm shot to the back of his head. He chuckled more as he looked over the young woman whom shot him down out of the illusion.

" Greetings My Lady." He knelt upon his right knee his left hand crossed over his chest as he bowed. " I did not expect such a greeting, especially by a human woman."

Kagome made a visible gulp as she looked at Mishka and bowed apologeticly once more, this time more ernastly. " I had no idea he belonged to you Mishi Sama. I am so sorry...but why do you have a dragon as an ally?"

Mishka gave a soft chuckle as she looked towards the male once more before looking to Kagome as Ne'Som stood. That is when the visibilty spell wavered once more in front of the women. Mishka could see through the illusianist's powers easily. But apparently her new friend the Shikon Miko could not yet. 'In time, my young friend...in time.' She thought to herself before letting mirth dance upon the young woman as she gasped in surprise towards the male.

Once stood before them a green haired dragon man, now stood the soft face of a male Kitsu, six tails at his back swayed with small flames at the tips of the tails. Each tail was a different shade of silver. Kagome stood in awe as she spoke softly. " I am so sorry...you are part of the Kitsu clan..." Ne'Som chuckled once more that seemed to warm the woman's heart gently.

" Kagome, this is my dear friend Ne'Som. He is the messenger that runs between all the lands. None are quite as fast as my dear one. " Mishka's voice was soft as she spoke towards the human woman. Yet Kagome was confused by her attachment towards the young yokai before them.

" He is just a friend? " Asked Inuyasha as he cut in padding towards the trio. Sesshomaru was at his back, his hands resting at his side.

A mischievious smirk played across Ne'Som's features before he looked at the half breed and spoke. " No, she is much more than a friend. Half Breed." He spoke as Inuyasha grimaced, as soon as the hanyou's ears fell, the Kitsu laughed heavily.

"Inu Yasha, do not tell this Sesshomaru, you are infatuated with yet another woman?" His brother spoke in his naturally icey tone, his brow cocked in curiosity.

Quickly Kagome's gaze sparked to life shifting towards Inu Yasha whom had the gull to blush at the question. She was burning with irritation before he gulped and spoke to cover his own tail.

"Its not like that, I feel more like she is a mother to me...its nothing more..." Though the half breed felt the beast within him growl in the silence of his mind at the lie. He was only that a half breed, it was a death sentence for him to want for a noble to want him. Though when he looked at Kagome he saw her looked saddened by the words he spoke. As if she knew what he really thought.

She turned quickly from where they all stood and made her way back into the Palace of the Moon's halls. Silently she went to her room that the Lord had prepared for her by the request of Mishka. 'This woman is another woman who loves him...' She thought negatively pouting outwardly. 'No, should couldn't love him like that...maybe I am just so used to being hurt by him?'

While she sat in the darkening room in her saddening thoughts a soft rapping came against her door. She whiped her cheeks to ensure there were no tears upon her cheeks before she spoke softly, only a demon would be able to hear her.

"Come in..."

Sliding the door open stood the woman she had just had such horrible thoughts of. Mishka stood in her glory of the violet two layer kimono. She stepped in and slid the door shut at her back. Quietly she stepped over to sit beside the young miko upon her bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mishka spoke delicately.

"I am aleady mated, Kagome. There is nothing for you to fear of me being after Inu Yasha's heart." Her words were gentle as she reached out and brushed the young girl's hair behind her ear tenderly.

This seemed to surprise the miko that her friend was mated however, there was no mating mark upon her neck that she was used to seeing. When demons and demonesses breed they lay a mark upon their mates to ensure none can mark them. A sadness seemed to rest on the Inu Kitsu's features before Kagome spoke quietly.

"Who...but you don't have the mating mark, Mishi Sama.."

Mishka smiled tenderly as she looked upon the young woman, a sad glint filled her soft eyes. She looked towards the window where the sun was just cresting over a large mountain that sat at the back of the palace. A sigh stirred the air before her as she let the mist fill her hands in front of herself and Kagome.

"Watch the mist Kagome, it will tell you what you wish to know..." Mishi's voice left her lips in a soft saddened tone.

The mist twisted and bared the image of a forest, silver was everywhere it looked almost ethereal. Snow fell slowly in a tender breeze, a small section within this snowy mist filtered through the image. As if coming into focus through the gentle blizzard. A soft moan escaped into the air the sound seemed to echo off the trees. Though within the image the creamy skin shifted into visibility as the area seemed more steam than snow.

Here in a hot spring before the young human's eyes she caught witness the bodies gently pulling and pushing against one another. Muscles glistened with both sweat and water droplettes. Another moan escaped the scene but this time it was echoed by a male's groan. Kagome's eyes fixated upon the bodies. The back was defined, it looked familiar. As she watched she saw silver locks tangled in dainty clawed hands. She realized then that the hands were Mishi's.

As the image contained the two bodies making love in the hot spring she caught glimpses of magenta marks across cheeks. The male in the image was someone she knew all to well. For a moment she thought it was Inu Yasha a pang of regret came through her chest before the image shifted once more. Golden eyes filled the image before watching as his teeth sank into the woman's breast. It drew back as if it was from the woman's view. It was apparent then whom he male was in the image.

"Sesshomaru Sama..." Kagome gasped as she watched the mist fade from the intimate memory of the demoness. Her gaze shifted upwards to Mishka's features blush burning both of the female's cheeks before she spoke again.

" But he doesn't act like he is mated...and he doesn't seem to treat you like a mate. Don't most males have a possessiveness when it comes to their mates?" Kagome asked as she watched the mist completely clear.

A sadness seemed to raidiate off the demoness in a light glow. The mist formed around Mishi's form before the once violet kimono faded into a nearly blinding white kimono. This kimono appeared to be a multilayered cloth. Before her now stood a woman in her Inu Kitsu shape, her tall fox like ears flicked atop her head as the nine tails at her back gleamed a brilliant white. It screamed purity in all of its power, even though the woman was a demon she did not produce the aura of a dangerous TaiYokai.

Kagome watched in soft awe as Mishka's form stood brilliantly before her. Her bright emerald eyes glowed a brilliant gold in one eye and a dazzling emerald in the other. She looked over Kagome briefly before speaking once more in her delicate tone.

" He and I were washed of our mated mark, when I returned to the East. It was why I had to return to see him. I needed his aid to stop these dragon's for wanting to wed me into their clutches. Since I am bound by not only heart to my dear Lord Sesshomaru, even though the mark was washed away. I belong to him and no other male can have me. This did not stop me from loving Toshi...but there is a reason for that love." Mishka's words seemed to faulter as the mist disipated from her form leaving her once more in the form Kagome had originally met her in.

"Toshi, is my special companion because he was an Inu Yokai. His attitude was much like Sesshomaru before Inu Yasha was born. He was my stand in until I could find a way to come and attempt to remind our dear Lord of our bond. However, we were attacked by the dragons because I had those jewels of yours." She stopped speaking before finding herself sat back upon the bed at Kagome's side. Sweat had blossomed over her forehead and now had the girl worried before her.

The demoness' breath came heavy as if she struggled to breath. Her clawed hand rose to her chest as she winced in pain. She mentally screamed out for Sesshomaru, but Kagome called it out loud. Knowing the Demon Lord would hear her due to his hearing. The girl held Mishka up gently as she seemed to be in pain.

"Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome's voice echoed through the halls. This caught the stoic lord offguard before he darted out of his study. Inu Yasha heard the yell as well and ran towards the girl's voice.

They nearly tripped over the other before reaching the door. Once within reach the door quickly rushed open and Sesshomaru gazed in over at Mishka as her skin was flush with fever once more. A pained gasp left her lips as she clutched her chest thickly. Her gaze fixated upon the lords just as his rested upon her.

Within a matter of seconds Sesshomaru ran to her side and lifted her back into his arms. He ran towards the west wing of the Palace. A low growl left the demon's lips as he called for the healers of his palace to conjoin in the woman's own chambers.

"I told you not to over do it, Mishka..." His voce was low and annoyed as he held the woman in his arms. He did not understand the pull to the female that he was feeling. She panted harshly in his arms as he felt her head lul against his chest loosely. Mishka fainted in his arms, as the poison attempted another try against her immune system.

He lay her against the bedding as a young female entered into the chamber. She bowed towards her lord and spoke softly towards him. " M'Lord, I must ask that you exit the room, I must undress the lady to provide the antidote. Lady Sango had been working on it since last night just in case it re-occured."

"Hn." Was all the stoic lord spoke before brushing his hand out to touch the woman's features. Catching himself before touching her he drew back quickly and turned and left the room. He padded towards his quarters, in the same wing they were in.

As he was leaving the chamber he saw Kagome headed towards him. A low growl left the male's throat as the human called after him. "Sesshomaru Sama..." Her voice held a tinge of pain in it as she called for him.

"What is it, miko?" He asked not looking at her but continued to walk. This was his only way of remaining calm. Yet instead of walking into his chamber he stopped at the large window that stretched out before his chamber along the hall that looked out over the garden.

"Is...is she going to be alright?" Kagome asked nervously tugging at the edge of her short green skirt. The demon spared her a glance from the corner of his golden gaze and spoke a single word.

"Hn..." His word was not a promise, it was hardly even resignation that he answered. But Kagome felt as if that one sound was what gave her hope. She turned to stand beside him quietly at his side before whispering softly.

" Does...she belong to you?" She asked it almost to low for even him to hear.

This question brought the male's brow to a perk in the curious question. He looked towards her full on and spoke a single word. "No." And with that he turned and went into his bed chamber shutting the door with a snap at his back. Kagome hunched her shoulders before turning towards the room he had disappeared into before turning back to walk towards the room her friend was in.

 _Warmth covered his flesh as he felt the body above him. Water flooded around his senses as he rocked against the body in his arms. The tight feeling of arms around his shoulders caused him to growl._

 _Lustful yet loving emerald eyes filled his visage as he felt her body shift in his embrace. Delicate waters flowed around them as he stole her lips in a passion filled kiss. Fangs brushing against her lower lip tugging it to draw a moan from her._

 _His body vibrating with her pleasure as he whispered to her in the misty filled mind. "Mine..." A voice that was young but still his own escaped his hunger parched lips. A slow twist of her frame revealed the tall kitsune like ears as he ran his clawed fingers over the silver locks._

 _As the moment caught on his member throbbed to life aware of the closeness of the woman's bare flesh to his own. Tender moans drew his attention to her hungry mouth before they stole at each others lips once more._

 _His tongue trailed along the healing bite wounds he had earlier inflicted upon her. Her fingers trailed through his silver locks dragging him tightly against her mouth. Another moan escaped the woman in his arms as he sank fangs against her lip once more._

 _"Maru..." the woman purred against his hungry kisses just as he plunged his throbbing shaft into her waiting cove. The waters stole her slickness away causing her naturally tight tunnel to be tighter. A growl escaped his lips before he broke away from the kiss. His head falling against her chest and he groaned. Her body wanted his it was obvious with how it spasmed around his length._

 _"Mishka..." He growled against her flesh before deciding then to lay the mark somewhere no one would know. Only those whom would dare to disrespect the mating mark. His mouth sank over her breast and she screamed out in pleasure._

 _Just as his fangs pierced her swollen nipple, her orgasm washed over them. The heated waters were nothing compared to the fluids that flooded over his length. He groaned against her flesh before plunging himself within her cove once more. His member locking tightly into her depths before his head pulled back and he moaned out in pleasure._

 _Pouring himself into her in that moment, her mouth found his and she bit into his lower lip. Her fangs marked his flesh as his had marked her breast. Together they ground into one another pumping more. The waters around them rushed over the edge of the natural spring flooding the stones and melting more snow._

He woke with a start as he heard a scream echo through the halls of his palace. Quickly he darted from his chamber towards that of the Inu Kitsu's room. Her cries of pain kept echoing from the closed door before he forced it open.

What he saw caused his heart to wrench in his chest like a knife. The woman stood quiet at the side of Lady Mishka. In her hands was a letter tightly clutched. He was worried about Mishka, the look that was upon her features burned worry through him. Yet he kept it hidden behind his emotionaless mask.


End file.
